


I Want Candy

by allmilhouse



Series: Awful(ly) Short Autumn Stories [5]
Category: Kroll Show, Oh Hello on Broadway
Genre: M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Prompt- trick or treating! Gil and George dress up and hit the sidewalks!





	I Want Candy

“I keep telling you, we gotta say ‘Trick or Treat’. Otherwise people won’t get it.” Gil Faizon complained as he hurried up the sidewalk to catch up to his partner in crime.

George St Geegland waved his hand dismissively. “Nonsense. What do you say when you see someone?”

“Oh, hello,” Gil answered.

“Exactly! So that’s what we’ll say. Why should we change for one night?”

Gil conceded that George had a point as they turned to walk up to the next house. They struggled up the one step and rang the doorbell.

“Oh, hello,” they wheezed, as a confused lady answered the door.

“Uh, hello,” she replied. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, actually, you can help by giving us some candy,” George said bluntly.

“Excuse me?”

“We’re trick or treaters,” Gil explained. “And we’re here for the free candy, so hand it over!”

“You’re not trick or treaters,” she said.

George huffed. “Of course we are! We got all dressed up and everything. I’m democratic mainstay Adlai Stevenson. And tell her who you are, Gil.”

“I’m Gil Faizon, charmed I’m sure-“

“No, the costume, idiot!”

“Oh! I’m a kitty,” Gil pointed to the fuzzy ears he was wearing on a headband. “Meow!”

“See, we’re legit. Now make with the Snickers bars.” George smiled his winning smile, and the woman recoiled.

“Actually I’m more in the mood for a Charleston Chew,” Gil confessed. “Got any of those?”

“Ooh, yeah, those are good,” George agreed. “Or how about a Mounds bar?”

“Saltwater taffy?”

“Excuse me, but what are the gluten-free options?”

Gil nodded. “My friend, he’s Sealy-certified. Can’t have any wheat at all. It’s tragic really-“

The door slammed in their faces, cutting Gil off.

“Well, that was rude. What kind of holiday spirit is that?” he said.

“This country’s really gone to hell,” George grumbled as he bent over to swipe the welcome mat. “It’s like ‘tis the season means nothing to these people!”

“Maybe the next house will be better,” Gil said cheerfully. “Full of tums and hard peppermints.”

George brightened. “You think they got gummy vitamins?”


End file.
